Compute
\[
\begin{vmatrix} \cos 1 & \cos 2 & \cos 3 \\ \cos 4 & \cos 5 & \cos 6 \\ \cos 7 & \cos 8 & \cos 9 \end{vmatrix}
.\]All the angles are in radians.
The entries in each row are $\cos n,$ $\cos (n + 1),$ and $\cos (n + 2)$ for some integer $n.$  From the angle addition formula,
\[\cos n + \cos (n + 2) = 2 \cos (n + 1) \cos 1.\]Then
\[\cos (n + 2) = 2 \cos 1 \cos (n + 1) - \cos n.\]Thus, we can obtain the third column of the matrix by multiplying the second column by $2 \cos 1,$ and subtracting the first column.  In other words, the third column is a linear combination of the first two columns.  Therefore, the determinant is $\boxed{0}.$